Forum:Who Else Wants to See a Comat Strategy Guide?
I would really like to see a combat strategy guide that features things like: -ways to use classes in combination with class mods -Using character skills effectively -Weapon setups or class-beneficial weapon setups You know, just useful or inspirational information to get the players thinking creatively. FAEN Deathsquad 12:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- I will write a combat strategy guide for Soldiers using Rifleman and Support Gunner class mods. Twarden 15:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Its a start. :)--FAEN Deathsquad 15:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- I could probably help with a starter guide for Lilith once I finish the first playthrough. Mightyteegar 16:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Will someone please make a category for Strategy Guides? Twarden 16:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- I could do quite a large amount of the soldier class and also help with the siren. FAEN Deathsquad 19:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Would it be acceptable to make a video tutorial series demonstrating different strategies with each class? If so, I'd be pleased to make a few videos demonstrating survival, the pros and cons of different class mods, and the like. Twarden 19:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- That's an excellent idea. It would save alot of describing, lol. :) FAEN Deathsquad 22:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Naw, just typing ;) Twarden 00:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sounds good; do we have guides for duelling and arena battles as well (more specific guides), or just general combat guides? --HybridDragoness 21:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- its easy enough to make a guide using the all the info in the wiki--the different class mods and the weapon proficiency bonuses, the biggest drawback to creating a character/playtype guide is that you can use one character for something completely different. me and my girlfriend are playing together (kinda bugging me because she wont lemme play ahead the game we have together XP but its still a ton of fun despite being hooked on the game and only playing a couple hours a night) are working as a hunter/siren team, my hunter maxed out caliber, focus, loaded and the critical bonus skills with a survival mod that adds +5 to healing and a few other skills (dont remember off the top of my head) where her skills are all over the place, adding to her shields and phasewalk ability and shes got a decent defender mod that boosts our shields by 36%. i focus on snipers and revolvers, but i use SMG's and combat rifles for hoardes of enemies alongside shotguns and of course the necessary rocket launcher (which you can replace to a degree with a scoped weapon and a longbow grenade (sight with the scope and while your looking through the scope through the grenade, extremely accurate this way)) where as she uses any and all weapons, mostly full auto (smgs and machine guns). all depends on your playstyle, whether your playing as a team or solo and a few other factors, so to do a one-shot wonder class guide would be difficult to say the least if not extremely long considering all the different factors that go into making a character perfect for the situation dfareaper 1448, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- i find my playstyle depends on what class i am with my hunter i find myself sniping alot and staying back as much as possible with my others i charge in with whatever fires the most bullets quicker I kind of did this already for a gunslinger hunter in the Gunslinger Ninja build guide. Is that the sort of thing you had in mind? Heylookitsamoose 01:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, kinda. But on the page it would also have like a Longrange Slayer (Sniper with Bloodwing) and other very useful types for Hunter. Then you could also break off into the other characters, listing the same thing for them. FAEN Deathsquad 12:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC)